Ein Weihnachtsbesuch
by yoho
Summary: Weißt du wie die Muggel das Weihnachtsfest nennen? Das Fest der Liebe. Da musste ich an dich denken. Die Kraft, die Voldemort nicht kennt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damals wirklich begriffen habe, was du damit meinst. Ich wusste doch nichts von Liebe.


Title: Ein Weihnachtsbesuch

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nur teilweise berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Weißt du wie die Muggel das Weihnachtsfest nennen? _Das Fest der Liebe._ Da musste ich an dich denken. Die Kraft, die Voldemort nicht kennt. Du hast mir viel darüber erzählt und dass ich ihn letztendlich besiegen würde, weil ich lieben kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damals wirklich begriffen habe, was du damit meinst. Ich wusste doch nichts von Liebe."

Authors Note: Der ‚Weihnachtsbesuch' spielt nach Voldemorts Tod. Harry ist Mitte zwanzig und arbeitet zusammen mit Hermine als Lehrer auf Hogwarts (und sie unterrichten nicht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste).

Meine Kurzgeschichten bauen aufeinander auf und stehen in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge zueinander. Die Handlung folgt nach Band fünf nur noch teilweise den HP-Büchern. Wem Ereignisse und Charaktere fremd vorkommen, sollte bitte in meine Bio sehen. Dort gibt's mehr Infos dazu.

Danke an daeny und miffi für das Betalesen.

Disclaimer: Harry und das Hogwarts-Universum gehören Frau Rowling. Ich mach' das hier nur aus Spaß an der Freud'.

**Ein Weihnachtsbesuch**

„Scheiße!", fluchte Harry, als er bis zu den Achseln im Schnee versank. Er befreite sich zappelnd aus der Wehe und stampfte weiter den Hügel hinunter Richtung Seeufer.

Diesen Winter lag der Schnee sehr hoch. Er hätte seine Schneeschuhe mitnehmen sollen. Aber in Hogsmeade waren die Wege geräumt. Er hatte einfach nicht daran gedacht, dass auch Filch Weihnachtsferien hatte.

_Hermine weiß bestimmt einen Schneefräse-Zauber. Aber der große Harry Potter scheitert schon an einem halben Meter Neuschnee._

„Aua!" Er war mit dem Knie gegen etwas Massives gestoßen und wimmerte leise. Dann sah er, dass er Dumbledores Grabmal bereits erreicht hatte. Der Marmor hob sich vor dem weißen Hintergrund kaum ab.

Harry wischte den Schnee von der Grabplatte und setzte sich. Er formte einen Schneeball und warf ihn weit hinaus auf das Eis des Sees.

Dann sah er über die gefrorene Fläche und die verschneiten Wälder der Hogwarts-Ländereien. Sein Blick verlor sich in der Ferne.

„Hallo Albus. Schöne Weihnachten! – Ich weiß, du hast immer gerne Weihnachten gefeiert, auch wenn es gar kein Zauberer-Fest ist. Vielleicht hat es dir ein Gefühl von der Familie gegeben, die du nie hattest.

„Weißt du, wie die Muggel das Weihnachtsfest nennen? _Das Fest der Liebe._ Da musste ich an dich denken. Die Kraft, die Voldemort nicht kennt. Du hast mir viel darüber erzählt und dass ich ihn letztendlich besiegen würde, weil ich lieben kann.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damals wirklich begriffen habe, was du damit meinst und was es bedeutet. Ich wusste doch nichts von Liebe.

„Du hast Voldemorts Tod nicht mehr erlebt. Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Es war nicht schön. Es gab kein heroisches Ende. Kein letztes großes Duell. Wir waren nur zu dritt, gegen wer weiß wie viele Todesser. Zweihundert, dreihundert. Wir haben sie nicht besiegt. Wir haben sie ausgetrickst. Und am Ende war Voldemort tot. Keiner von uns hat bewusst auf ihn gezielt. Muss ein Zufallstreffer gewesen sein.

„Ich hab' nicht geglaubt, dass wir den Kampf überleben werden. Hermine hatte die rettende Idee. Und Ron hatte genug Mut unsere Deckung zu verlassen, um die Leichen zu besorgen, die wir für unsere List brauchten."

_Und ich? Was hab' ich eigentlich getan? _

„Ich hab' damals wirklich an dir gezweifelt. Hab' gedacht, dass Albus Dumbledore sich geirrt hat. Voldemort ist nicht an meiner Liebe gestorben, sondern durch einen Fluch, der mit der Absicht gesprochen wurde zu töten."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und sah in den Himmel. Es dämmerte bereits und die ersten Sterne waren zu erkennen.

„Bis mir dann viel später die Idee kam, dass du vielleicht doch Recht hattest. Hermine, Ron und Luna sind das ganze Jahr bei mir gewesen. Nur weil sie mich mögen. Sie hätten das nicht tun müssen. Sie hätten sterben können.

Aber ohne die drei hätte ich dieses Jahr nie überlebt. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich nach ein paar Monaten umgebracht. Oder wäre in eine Falle gelaufen. Im Endeffekt haben wir ihn wirklich mit Liebe besiegt. Wir alle zusammen. Nicht ich alleine."

Harry blickte zum Schloss hinauf, das hinter seinem Rücken in den nun dunkelgrauen Himmel ragte. Nur wenige der Fenster waren beleuchtet. Aber die Große Halle war illuminiert. Anders konnte man das nicht ausdrücken.

„Weißt du, wer wieder zurück ist? – Severus Snape. Wir sind jetzt Kollegen. Aber er hat sich kaum verändert. Andererseits; man soll ja die Hoffnung nie aufgeben. Hermine hat ihn eingeladen, für morgen. Er hat nicht zugesagt. Aber es kam auch keine Eule mit einer Absage. Ich hoffe, er kommt. Es wird Zeit ein paar alte Geschichten zu begraben."

Harry rutschte von dem Grabmal und landete wieder im Schnee. Er drehte sich um.

„Tschüs, Albus. Die Lebenden warten auf mich. War schön, mal wieder mit dir zu plaudern."

Er wandte sich ab und ging in seiner alten Spur zurück zum Schloss.

In der Großen Halle feierten sie jetzt Weihnachten. Die, die kein Zuhause hatten. Vielleicht sollte er kurz den Kamin in seinem Büro nutzen, um Molly zu fragen, wie viel Platz noch in ihrer Küche war. Hermine und Janek waren schon dort. Fünf, sechs Leute mehr oder weniger, was machte das schon? Notfalls konnte man den Tisch etwas länger zaubern.

Die Große Halle war ihm an Weihnachten sowieso immer viel zu groß vorgekommen.


End file.
